


No More Ghosts

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sara Being Vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: "You need to rest" + VixenCanary. Sara and Amaya are doing some late night research at the library. For the past month they've been digging through every book on time travel, trying to find something that will allow Amaya to stay. They're working on it.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	No More Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



The library was illuminated by a soft, yellow light. harshly contrasting the bright holograms. A large cup of black coffee stood on the desk, the steam slowly floating up, catching the light. Sara sat cross-legged on the large chair, pouring over the book in front of her. Her loose sweater had slipped off one shoulder, exposing her freckled collarbone. 

Against the desk sat Amaya, her ankles crossed, her back straight against the wood. Her curls were up in a ponytail, occasionally tickling Sara’s arm when it slipped off the desk. A large stack of books stood to her right, all of them with detailed explanations about the effects of time travel. 

“Babe?” Sara’s voice sounded louder than usual, with the entire ship asleep. 

Amaya turned to look up at Sara, carefully avoiding the large stack of books. “Yeah?”

Tapping her rings against her mug, Sara sighed. She slipped her free hand off the desk. “Do you think we’re ever going to find a solution? A way for us to stay together?” 

Amaya pushed herself onto her knees, taking Sara’s hand. “Honey, if I didn’t think we could solve this issue somehow, I would not be sitting here with you at-” Amaya turned her head to glance at the clock noting their temporal time. “At two in the morning.” She kissed Sara’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed, you need to rest.” 

“Amaya?” Sara tightened her grip on Amaya’s hand, pulling her closer. 

“Yes?” She watched Sara’s sleep-deprived eyes shine. 

Sara swallowed. “Amaya, I can’t lose you. You’re so sweet and smart. When I’m with you, it’s hard to remember that I had bloodlust. Please, you can’t be another ghost on my mind.” Her hoarse throat ached, but she said what she wanted to say. 

“My sweet Sara, I cannot lose you either.” Amaya stood up, pulling Sara’s head to her chest. “I know we may seem at odds with the rules right now, but isn’t that what being a legend is all about?” 

Sara gave her a watery smile, then wrapped an arm around Amaya’s waist. “Come, you’re right. We need to rest. Who knows what we’ll be up against tomorrow.”

“As long as it’s not another speedster,” Amaya joked. 

Sara smirked. “That reminds me, have you considered taking Nora West-Allen aboard the Waverider? I think she’d like it here.”

“Talk to me about it in the morning, please,” she sighed, looping her arm through Sara’s. 

“Oh, fine.” They paused when they came to the side corridor, then looked at each other. 

“Where would you prefer to sleep tonight?” Amaya asked.

Sara eyed the quiet side corridor, where Amaya’s room was, before turning her head to her own room. “Let’s take yours. If someone has an issue they need us for, Gideon can tell them where we are.” 

They walked into Amaya’s room, and once again, Sara was amazed by Amaya’s decoration style. The place gave off peaceful energy, the kind of energy that came with Amaya. The many plants and pieces of art didn’t make the place seem crowded, no. It showed off everything that Amaya loved, complete with a board full of pictures. 

Her friends, family, and animals. Most of the shots came from Gideon, but once Amaya learned how to use a camera, more posed images appeared in the mix. Amaya’s favourite was an image of Sara, Zari, and her. They were pulling their funniest faces, all dressed in matching ninja outfits. It had been a joke for Mick. He thought it was cool until the three of them started playing with knives, throwing them around like they were pillows. 

They only stopped when Amaya managed to throw a knife into Nate’s lunch, pinning it to the wall. After that, they weren’t allowed to play with knives anymore. 

“Sara?” Amaya’s soft voice pulled Sara out of her thoughts and she turned to her girlfriend.

“Yeah?” She realised that Amaya had already gotten ready for bed. “Was I doing that thing again?” 

Smiling, Amaya placed a hand on Sara’s arm. “Yeah, you were. I like seeing you at peace. You don’t get enough of it.” 

Sara leaned against Amaya, breathing in her sweet scent. “Peace on the Waverider is rare. I’d say ‘like a unicorn’ but we’ve seen that.” She gestured sleepily. 

Amaya pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “Hey, I know you had some peace in your first few months as a legend. I’ve heard Mick talk about how you always cheated at card games.” She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Sara’s jeans. “Time for bed, Captain.” 

“I’ll have to talk to Mick in the morning,” Sara grumbled. She got ready for bed but paused to look at her girlfriend. With her hip against Amaya’s closet, she stared at the way the soft glowing light illuminated Amaya’s curls, resting on the dark green pillow. 

Despite Sara’s ninja moves, Amaya heard her get into bed. “Hey,” she whispered, pushing herself onto her elbows. 

“Hey, babe.” Sara ran a finger over Amaya’s jawline. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. “I do. We should, but I don’t fall asleep without you anymore. It’s comforting to have you beside me.” 

Sara watched the big brown eyes, her heart full of love. “I love you, Amaya. I can’t picture life without you now.”

Amaya leaned forward and kissed Sara. “I love you too. We will find a way to avoid the timeline. I know time wants to happen, but maybe, this once, it’ll allow a change. Maybe time isn’t as cold and harsh. Time could forgive, just this once. Besides, we’re legends. Our entire reputation is based on breaking time.” 

Sara smiled. “Are you still glad that you joined our disaster team?”

“Oh, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this turned out angstier than I generally go. But, I'm still proud of it and I hope you let me know what you thought.  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
